In the past, several rotating file cabinets have been taught such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,119 and 4,616,891 wherein they teach a rotating drawer or cabinet, however in both cases the cabinet only rotates at 360 degrees from a fixed central position. The present invention rotates the drawers or cabinets to a desired height. This appears to be most convenient for the user wherein they can position the cabinet to eye level, thus eliminating any unnecessary strain on the back and legs.